


blind

by tostitos



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Blind Date, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Little Hyungwon, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sleepy Cuddles, Speed Dating, and that's the answer to everything, caregiver kihyun, hyungwon is soft, this is really nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tostitos/pseuds/tostitos
Summary: so this is why minhyuk was so eager for him to come.because he invited the pretty man that works human resources at his office and who made kihyun walk into a glass window two and a half weeks ago when kihyun met minhyuk for lunch and they briefly met eyes.(or: kihyun goes on a blind speed date)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonnietv (heoneybee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heoneybee/gifts).



> @ ru: remember that sleepy wonnie nonsense i sent over cc? this is how it all started. this is also a really shitty surprise lmao but that’s tostitos culture
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/monstazet)|[blr](http://at-tostitos.tumblr.com)|[cc](https://curiouscat.me/tosties)

in a perfect world, kihyun wouldn’t be standing in front of his bathroom mirror at noon on a saturday, pushing clear gem earrings through his ears and contemplating a plain silver necklace to lay across his collar. he wouldn’t be putting in the minimal effort to make his hair look half-decent. he wouldn’t be listening to his phone chirp on the edge of the sink with texts from the nuisance he should have shaken off in university, lee minhyuk.

in a perfect world, minhyuk probably wouldn’t exist. but this isn’t a perfect world and kihyun, unfortunately, has to deal with his friend and his antics.

with a sigh, kihyun grabs his phone and exits the bathroom. as he pads through the hall on socked feet, he opens the messages that are all minhyuk screaming at him not to be late and snorts because that’s a joke and a half coming from the man who is consistently fifteen minutes late to everything.

he sends back a single thumbs up emoji, knowing minhyuk will pick up on the silent threat to not send another text if he wants kihyun to show up to this thing at all. and kihyun really could not care less if he goes or crawls back into bed with his laptop to work on the character drafts for his next book. he’d much rather stay home and his willingness to be a good friend only lasts for so long.

as expected, his phone doesn’t ring again and kihyun slips it into the back pocket of his jeans.

he finds his wallet on top of the television in the living room. for a second he contemplates taking a bag but he ends up shoving the wallet into his pocket as well.

“don’t put too much effort in, kihyun. just go, suffer through it, and come home,” he murmurs to himself as he walks to the front door to shove his feet into a pair of his more casual dress shoes.

he resists fiddling with his hair in the small, round mirror in the entryway, snatches both sets of keys from the hook on the wall, and exits his condo with another sigh.

 

from the outside, the restaurant they’re meeting at looks casual but like the salads they sell are overpriced for being only romaine lettuce, baby tomatoes, and store bought sliced ham. but kihyun has been trying to not be so negative about things before experiencing them so he tries to look on the bright side.

minhyuk is there chatting with someone and holding a strip of black fabric in one of his gesticulating hands.

his friend looks over with the opening of the door and a wide grin spreads across his face. he waves kihyun over.

“didn’t think you would come,” minhyuk says, lightly elbowing him in the side. “looks like you might be more interested than you pretend to be.”

sniffing, kihyun tugs at his earlobe. it itches a little around the earring. “i could turn around and go back home, if that’s what you want.”

minhyuk rolls his eyes. “can you live a little for once? ever since we graduated, you’ve been so boring.” he nods at the man standing beside him already sipping at a glass of red wine. “this is hoseok.”

he’s heard minhyuk talk about him a few times. one of his coworkers and apparently minhyuk’s co-host of the event this afternoon.

“nice to meet you.” hoseok holds out a hand with a very charming, polite smile and kihyun matches it with one of his own.

“likewise.”

“you’re a little early,” minhyuk says as he glances at the watch on his wrist. “but we spaced out the arrival times enough that it’s alright.”

“what?” kihyun raises a confused brow.

“did you think everyone was coming at the same time? this is a group _blind_ date. what’s the point if you see your potential date early?”

“i don’t really think it matters.”

minhyuk waves kihyun off and raises his hand with the blindfold. “turn around. we have to take you to your seat before the last guy comes.”

kihyun sighs but lets minhyuk wrap the fabric around his eyes. he can see shadows through it but not enough to pick anything out. “this is stupid.”

“but you’re here so you’re either desperate or just as stupid,” minhyuk says, grabbing his arm to guide him through the restaurant.

kihyun opens his mouth to argue but closes it in the same breath, knowing it’s not worth it. he lets himself be dragged and pushed into a chair, hissing up at minhyuk when he knocks his hand on the edge of the table.

“that wasn’t my fault,” minhyuk says before clearing his throat. he addresses the entire table next. “okay, we’re just waiting on one more person before we can start and they should be here in a few minutes so just sit tight for a little while longer.”

kihyun holds his tongue and slumps into his seat. but he straightens up again when his foot brushes another.

this whole thing is dumb, but what is even dumber is the way moisture begins to collect in the center of his palms and the small jump of his heart.

kihyun wouldn’t consider himself lonely. he has a small group of friends that he enjoys spending time with and minhyuk when everyone else is busy. his television is a pretty good companion too, as is his vacuum. it’s hard to date when none of your friends have friends that are your type and when online dating these days is more like online hookups. and kihyun is fine with that. he isn’t the type of person who needs to be with someone romantically to feel satisfied with life.

apparently that doesn’t stop him from getting nervous about a dumb blind date.

wiping his hands on his pants, kihyun frowns to himself.

soon minhyuk and hoseok return with the announcement of the last person who takes a seat next to kihyun.

“now that everyone is here we can start. minhyuk and i have chosen your initial partners. we’d like you to get to know each other for six minutes and then we’ll rotate. if there’s someone you’d like to talk with more after all of the rotations, by all means do so,” hoseok explains. “alright then, on the count of three, please take off your blindfolds.”

kihyun’s trust in minhyuk is less than zero so to know that this initial match is his doing makes kihyun’s nonexistent expectations drop even more. but then kihyun unties the blindfold and feels his stomach twist when he lays eyes on soft, slightly round cheeks, a cherry macaron mouth, and familiar brown eyes that seem to recognize him as well, their round shape widening.

so this is why minhyuk was so eager for him to come.

because he invited the pretty man that works human resources at his office and who made kihyun walk into a glass window two and a half weeks ago when kihyun met minhyuk for lunch and they briefly met eyes.

a pale blush colors kihyun’s cheeks at the embarrassing memory. rubbing his hands dry again and clearing his throat, kihyun tries not to let his nerves show.

“hey,” he says, smiling lightly and hoping it doesn’t look to awkward.

the man returns the greeting with a smile of his own. “you’re minhyuk’s friend, aren’t you?”

licking his lips, kihyun shrugs and looks around the table. “aren’t we all to some degree?”

“i suppose,” the man replies, voice warm like honey lemon tea. “but you’re the one from the other day who couldn’t find the door, right?”

if his voice is warm, then his laugh is sugar and when kihyun swallows another lump of nerves, he swears it’s sweet.

cracking a bashful smile, kihyun rubs at the back of his neck as embarrassment flares beneath his skin. “can we forget that happened?”

“why? it was cute watching you bounce off the window like a little bird.”

“first of all, birds can seriously injure themselves flying into windows,” kihyun says.

smiling lightly, the man tilts his head to the side. “and second?”

 _did you really think it was cute or are you making fun of me?_ , kihyun thinks but he holds his tongue.

“second, my name is kihyun,” he says, reaching a hand over the table.

“hyungwon.”

he shakes kihyun’s hand with a light, casual grip and another laugh.

after releasing kihyun’s hand, hyungwon reaches for the small glass of water sitting before him. he takes a sip, smile never leaving his face and eyes never leaving kihyun’s.

it’s not unnerving as much as it is unfamiliar to have such undivided attention from such a beautiful man. during what is supposed to be a blind date.

struck with a sudden question, kihyun raises an eyebrow. “so what brings you to this,” he waves down the table, “...thing? you don’t seem like the blind speed date type.”

to his surprise, a sweet candy blush takes to hyungwon’s cheeks. “you don’t seem like the type either.”

“minhyuk doesn’t seem to understand that people can be content with being single.”

hyungwon hums, trailing a finger around the rim of his cup. “so you’re not looking? for someone?” his lips dip and push into a small pout.

it’s cute— _he’s_ cute— and kihyun’s heart does somersaults in his chest.

“not really?” he answers. it’s the truth. dating has been the furthest thing from his mind between being assigned to edit a new author’s fluff YA book and trying to finish his own historical thriller. but if hyungwon is looking then he could maybe, possibly, definitely change his mind. “i guess you are?”

hyungwon sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and begins to chew on it. with his teeth digging into the flesh and his words muffled, he says: “i guess you could say that.”

kihyun wonders if that’s a habit of the other man. his fingers twitch with the urge to make him stop, to gently tug that plush lip from between those teeth. all of that gnawing probably makes it bloom like a fresh rose.

“but,” hyungwon starts before freeing his lip and soothing it with a quick swipe of his tongue. “to be honest, i’m—“ he laughs, sudden and obviously nervous. “—only here for one person. i think this whole thing is stupid, but i was curious about someone and minhyuk said he’d invite him. so...here i am.”

kihyun blinks, disappointment pausing the gymnastics floor routine his heart and stomach have been doing since he took off his blindfold. “oh.” he looks down the table at the other participants. “who is it?”

minhyuk, at the far end, glances up from his watch at the same time. he grins wide and gestures a thumbs up and a thumbs down, asking how it’s going.

face scrunching, kihyun shrugs.

minhyuk rolls his eyes, taps his watch, and points an aggressive finger towards hyungwon. when kihyun, feeling scolded for some reason, faces his current companion, the pretty man’s lip is caught under his teeth again as he stares in minhyuk's direction.

kihyun curls his hands around his knees so he doesn’t reach over to cup that smooth jaw and coax hyungwon’s lips apart. he was expecting to be bored and miserable when minhyuk asked him to come to this thing and promised him that it would all be worthwhile. and he is a little miserable, but only because hyungwon is drawing out the need to nurture that he usually keeps under control by breathing and chewing on his appealing, strawberry lips.

”we probably only have a few minutes left,” kihyun says. “and we didn’t even learn anything new about each other.”

hyungwon blinks at him and slowly drags his teeth over his lip to release it. “we learned each other’s names. ...do you like birds?”

eyebrows dipping at the weird question, kihyun lifts a shoulder in a half shrug. 

hyungwon’s fingers find the rim of his glass again. he must be the jittery sort, always touching and fiddling with things when he has something on his mind. “i like birds,” he says, eyes focused on his hands. his voice is quiet, shy. “cute, small clumsy birds that fly into windows.”

a blaring alarm sounds at the end of his words and they both turn to look at the head of the table where hoseok is standing.

”okay, that’s our first session.” he claps his hands together with a grin that stretches way too wide for how weird it is to set up your friends and acquaintances with each other. “if you could all— minhyuk, what are you doing? turn that off.” his grin immediately drops into a frown at minhyuk who laughs sheepishly and searches for his phone to turn off the alarm. 

“my bad.”

kihyun snorts. “idiot,” he mumbles under his breath as the hosts instruct the people on hyungwon’s side of the table to shift one seat over and change partners. 

leaning onto his elbow and holding his chin in his palm, kihyun looks at hyungwon. “well, it was nice talking to you. i hope things go well with the guy you wanted to get to know.”

hyungwon opens his mouth and a small ‘ah’ escapes before he thinks better of speaking and presses his lips together. pushing his chair out, hyungwon looks everywhere but at kihyun as he rises onto his feet.

unable to help a laugh, kihyun reaches out with his other hand and grabs hyungwon’s wrist before he can move to his next spot. his heart has moved on from gymnastics to riding a roller coaster but he swallows those sugary sweet nerves again.

rubbing his thumb along the inside of hyungwon’s wrist, he smiles up at the man. “getting pouty?”

hyungwon bites into his lip and kihyun pinches the inside of his wrist. he stops.

”how about this? if you give your mouth a break for the rest of this thing, we can go out alone afterward if you’re not busy.”

eyes lighting up and a pleased flush brightening his face, hyungwon pouts again. “can’t we just leave now?”

”no. we said we’d participate and we will.” kihyun releases hyungwon’s arm and makes a grab for his own glass of water. he eyes the chair hyungwon will move into next. “so sit and mingle and come back to me at the end. okay.”

hyungwon doesn’t look happy about having to talk to all of these people but he looks absolutely delighted that kihyun is interested. “you won’t fly away?”

chuckling, kihyun shakes his head. “i wouldn’t risk it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the aforementioned sleepy wonnie nonsense i sent to ru over cc. this was written before the first part jsyk but it takes place x amount of months into the future

it’s 4am. the lights in the living room are turned down to a dim, but workable setting and the television is quietly mumbling reruns of an old 90s sitcom. only slightly louder is the crisp turn of the pages of the manuscript in kihyun’s hands.

sighing as he reaches another inconsistency in the plot, kihyun sets the clipped stack of paper to the side and runs his hand through his hair. he adjusts the reading glasses perched on his nose and reaches for the mug of coffee he made but a few minutes ago. he knows he shouldn’t be drinking it this late, but he has to get this done.

as he takes a sip, he thinks he hears something from down the hall and he turns his head. peaking around the wall is a tall bundle of blankets, messy brown hair poking out from within in every direction. kihyun puts down the mug. “hyungwon? baby, what’s wrong?”

the blanket monster shuffles into the living room, his hands balled and rubbing at still closed eyes. “i woke up and you weren’t there,” hyungwon whines, pouting a bit. “and then i couldn’t get back to sleep.”

cooing, kihyun opens his arms and hyungwon plops onto the couch next to him, immediately tucking his head into his neck.

"stop working, come sleep,” hyungwon mumbles into kihyun’s collar, nosing along the warm skin of his neck. 

kihyun chuckles, voice warm and roughened with the need for sleep. he lifts a hand to gently tug the blankets swallowing his boyfriend off his head. carding his fingers through the wild strands of hyungwon’s hair, he presses a kiss to the crown of hyungwon’s head. “i will. in a moment.”

hyungwon whines disappointedly and loops his arms around kihyun’s waist. he leans in further, nearly crawling into the slightly older man’s lap. “but you’ll be sleepy,” he says. “and you always scold me when i stay up past my bedtime but you’re up late too.” and now he sounds a little petulant.

kihyun leans back enough to look at that pout he adores and those drowsy eyes too heavy with sleep to look disappointed in him. his heart warms and he can’t help but affectionally tap his baby’s nose. “that’s because you need all the sleep you can get. you’re even more of a monster than usual when you’re sleepy.”

hyungwon glances off to the side and gnaws at his bottom lip. “am not.”

with his thumb, kihyun pulls at hyungwon’s bottom lip, stopping him from chewing on it. he leans in to fit their lips together like the puzzle pieces that they are. “you are,” he says when he pulls away. “but it’s okay because you’re cute.”

hyungwon blushes lightly and pushes his face away, embarrassed by the late night softness coming from his always fake mean boyfriend. “shut up. you can’t distract me from trying to get you to sleep.”

kihyun shakes his head and picks up the manuscript. “just let me finish this page and we can go to sleep.” he pats his lap and hyungwon drags his feet onto the couch so can curl in and lay his head on kihyun’s legs. 

“you promise,” he says, the end of his words getting lost in a yawn. 

brushing hyungwon’s hair off his forehead, kihyun smiles, sleepy and affectionate. “i promise.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because ru asked for more. unfortunately it’s trash but i never promised quality. 
> 
> this isn’t chaptered btw, this part only exists cause i was asked 
> 
> i’ve hinted at this dynamic since the beginning but if you didn’t pick up on any clues and feel thrown off, sorry bout it

“when are you going to thank me for getting the two of you together? i’ve been waiting.”

cradling his cell phone between his shoulder and his ear, kihyun rolls his eyes as he grabs a couple bottles of banana milk and tosses them in the hand basket hanging off his wrist. stepping back and letting the refrigerator door swing closed, he glances down at the items he’s grabbed and mentally pulls up his shopping list for the evening. he’s not doing any big shopping, just picking up a few things he realized he were missing in the kitchen.

“you’re going to be waiting forever, then,” he replies to minhyuk, leaving the dairy section of the grocery store for the bread aisle.

“you’re so ungrateful. you disgust me.”

kihyun takes his phone in hand. “all in my plan to get you to leave me the fuck alone.”

minhyuk sniffs. “thankfully i’m such a loyal friend that your poor attitude won’t shake my love for you.”

“i’m going to hang up on you,” kihyun says as he stops in front of the bread selection.

“for what?” minhyuk squawks, affronted.

“existing. don’t call me back.” pulling his phone from his ear, kihyun taps his finger over the screen to end the call. he drops his phone into his basket, too preoccupied with scanning the shelves to do anything else with it. he grabs a bag of plain bagels and a loaf of whole wheat bread.

“that should be it,” he mumbles to himself as he heads toward the registers at the front of the store.

the only healthy thing that gets rung up is the eggplant he needs to make dinner tonight, the rest a variety of snacks and sweets for hyungwon who is staying over for the weekend. he tries to push his boyfriend into eating less junk, and kihyun will chide hyungwon about healthier eating, but he still can’t help but indulge his baby for snack time. they’ve made some progress in cutting back since they started dating anyway.

hyungwon said he’d be over around seven, just in time for dinner, but when kihyun pushes open his front door with his hip, arms weighed down by chips and snack cakes, he’s greeted with the sound of the television when he knows he turned it off.

“hyungwon?” he calls, turning into the kitchen to leave the bags on the counter.

at no response, he purses his lips and twists his neck. he follows the sound of the television to his bedroom where there’s a fat, snoopy wrapped dumpling lying in the middle of his bed.

a fond smile curls the end of his closed lips. he sits on the side of the bed and takes the edge of the thin, blanket in his hands. he peels it back to reveal a sleeping hyungwon, his boyfriend’s long limbs curled into a ball and his cheek resting on pressed palms.

laying a hand on hyungwon’s shoulder, kihyun gently shakes him awake, murmuring his name in a hushed tone.

hyungwon wakes like the sun rises, lazy yet becoming increasingly bright. he blinks open his eyes, a sweet smile blooming when they blearily peek over his shoulder at kihyun.

“kihyun?”

humming, kihyun sifts through hyungwon’s hair. “hey, sleepyhead. you didn’t tell me you were coming early.”

hyungwon rolls onto his back and lifts his arms to grapple at kihyun’s shirt. kihyun lets himself get tugged down until they’re nose to nose, tilting his head enough that he can fit their lips together easily.

they keep it chaste, with just enough pressure to appreciate the softness of their mouths.

when they part, kihyun drops his hands to hyungwon’s waist. he drags them up his boyfriend’s side, fits them under his arms, and tickles. hyungwon yelps and releases kihyun’s shirt in an attempt to push him off, but his shoves are half-hearted and weak.

“stop!” hyungwon shrieks in between his giggles.

kihyun grins and shakes his head. he watches as hyungwon’s face steadily pinkens. “no can do. there’s a monster in my bed and i gotta fight him off.”

“stop!” hyungwon circles his hands around kihyun’s wrists. “ _daddy_ ,” he whines.

chuckling, kihyun finally relents and hyungwon immediately swats at him but there’s a wide smile straining those plush lips.

“no tickling,” hyungwon complains, breathless and with a twinkle of laughter clinging to the ends of his words.

kihyun pretends to start tickling him again and hyungwon wraps his arms around himself, shaking his head.

“no!”

“okay, i’m sorry.” kihyun apologizes, still laughing.

“is that how you wake someone up?” hyungwon calms his smile enough to pout.

kihyun raises an eyebrow, his own grin splitting wider. “i woke you up like this.” he curves a hand around hyungwon’s shoulder and shakes him lightly. “tickling is how i fight monsters.”

planting one hand by his waist, he leans over and presses another feather soft kiss to his hyungwon’s lips.

“how are you feeling?” he asks, once again wondering if he should be concerned about hyungwon’s early arrival or if this is just another example of his boyfriend forgetting to contact him.

when kihyun sits up, hyungwon follows, bunching his hands into his blanket and drawing it over his lap. “i’m fine,” he says. “got off work early and missed you, is all. wanted to find out where you hide my snacks.”

kihyun chuckles. “and how’d that turn out for you?”

the way hyungwon averts his gaze and tongues at the inside of his cheek is answer enough for kihyun who ruffles his boyfriend’s hair and snorts when hyungwon swats at his hand.

sliding off the bed, kihyun tugs at the snoopy blanket. “let’s go. i’m going to start on dinner.”

gathering up the blanket in his hand, hyungwon follows. between kihyun’s bedroom and the kitchen, he drops the blanket in favor of curling his fingers around kihyun’s index finger.

a reminder to not leave things lying around messily and out of place sits on the tip of kihyun’s tongue, but he chooses to not say anything. he can leave it be for the moment. maybe he’ll bring it up later when they pass through the hallway again — when hyungwon isn’t catching sight of the grocery bags and getting excited over mini glazed donuts he’s not allowed to have right now.

 

“can we go see a movie tomorrow?” 

kihyun glances over his shoulder as he pulls open the oven and slides in the casserole dish full of the eggplant parmigiana they’ll be having for dinner.

hyungwon sits perched on the edge of the small island bar, his heels lightly banging against the side of the counter as he swings his feet. his hands are curved around a nearly empty carton of banana milk, the tip of the straw chewed out of shape.

that’s all he’s been doing since they entered the kitchen and kihyun snatched up the grocery bags and put them on top of the refrigerator where hyungwon won’t attempt to reach while he’s contently in the space between being big and little.

he does that sometimes — when there’s something important he needs to get done but wants the comfort doing little things offers; when he just isn’t in the mood to go all the way; when he’s waiting for something, for kihyun, to finally take him there. guessing correctly between the second and third possibilities is sometimes difficult for kihyun as he continues to learn all of his boyfriend’s  intricacies, but tonight hyungwon is looking at him with those eyes. the ones with the fluttering lashes and a bright, open gleam. the ones that are a soft hand and an even softer call of hyungwon’s pet name away from going starry.

“sure,” answers kihyun. after cleaning up a bit and moving the used utensils into the sink, he joins hyungwon at the counter.

hyungwon lifts the banana milk with a small hum, an offering, and kihyun leans in to take a sip despite how the sight of the mangled straw makes him feel like bugs are crawling over his skin. it’s worth it for the pleased look in hyungwon’s eyes.

”what did you want to see?” kihyun asks. he takes the milk out of hyungwon’s hands and steps back, holding out his free hand.

hyungwon slides off the table and grasps kihyun’s index finger again. he allows the older man to guide him out of the kitchen and to the living room.

“the one with the superheros!” he answers as he allows himself to be guided out of the kitchen.

the living room is a little messy by kihyun’s usual standards — a monsters inc blanket haphazardly thrown over the arm of the sofa (left from when kihyun had taken a nap with it yesterday), a print out of the recently revised drafts of a new book the publishing house is trying to push to the market on the floor next to an empty mug.

kihyun tries to run through the movie trailers that have played on tv recently, at the very least knowing that hyungwon isn’t talking about a marvel movie. (he’d be losing his mind if it was a marvel movie).

in the end, it doesn’t matter what movie it is or if there even is a movie in theaters about superheros, because kihyun still draws hyungwon closer, presses a kiss to the crown of his head, and tells him that if he’s a sweet, little angel tonight they’ll go as soon as hyungwon wakes up.

and for tonight, that’s all it takes for hyungwon to fully settle.

kihyun remembers when they first started dating, just going out for dinner after work or meeting up for coffee and aimless walks, and he wasn’t sure if he was projecting what he wanted as caregiver into hyungwon. that had cost him a few potential relationships before — sometimes slipping into that headspace and unintentionally making people feel like he was mocking or infantilizing them.

but then one evening hyungwon tugged him aside before they parted ways for the night, chewing on his lip as he does, and stumbled through asking if kihyun knew anything about regression and if he would stay despite it.

minhyuk badgers him about admitting he’s responsible for such a great match, but he didn’t know kihyun and hyungwon would fit like this (and he also wouldn’t have thought to even introduce them to each other if not for kihyun making a fool out of himself the first day).

giggling, hyungwon squirms. “wonnie’s always good,” he says, trying to turn his lips down into an offended frown but unable to help grinning. he releases kihyun’s finger and wraps his arms around kihyun’s hips.

he used to get stressed out by his height, sometimes to the point that it would knock him out of littlespace, but now he bends and tucks his face into kihyun’s collarbone without problem. he blinks wide, doe eyes up at kihyun who feels his heart swell impossibly bigger.

kihyun runs a hand through his boyfriend’s hair, humming thoughtfully. “yes, wonnie is always good.” he drops the hand down hyungwon’s back, slides it up under his left arm, and tickles. “a good little _monster_!”

hyungwon shrieks and wiggles out of kihyun’s hold. he runs to the other end of the couch and when he turns back to look at kihyun, his smile has melted into a firm pout. crossing his arms over his chest and stomping one foot, he glares at kihyun.

”no tickles.”


End file.
